Marauders Map, the Beginnings
by lupinlover73
Summary: A story of the Marauders starting at the beginning of their friendship. It documents the many stepping stones of their life that lead to the unforgettable night at Gordics Hollow.


DISCLAIMER: All canon characters and some of the plot basis belong to the talented J.K Rowling, I basically own nothing except the shirt on my back.  
  
This story will take you through the 7 years of the infamous Marauders as they have become known. This is their life story through their eyes and will jump through their many thoughts. It is the summer of 1971, only a week before the first day of a new year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardy.  
  
Chapter 1: Lycanthropy and Family Feuds  
  
Part 1: Lycanthropy  
  
John fell in love with Elise and she fell equally if not more in love with him. They became inseparable, knowing every little detail about one another. There was however, one thing John kept from Elise. John was a wizard. After four years of courting they were married and Elise was still none the wiser. Quite rapidly they were blessed with a bouncing baby boy, Remus John Lupin.  
  
When Remus was 2 he accidentally made his vegetables disaster magically and Johns secret was out. Elise was furious, having been lied to her whole relationship with John, she felt betrayed. She then packed her things and left John, leaving him with a young Remus. It would be during this time of family turmoil that Remus's whole life would be changed forever....  
  
His parents had been on-again off-again for 6 years. His mother always ended up leaving because she said she still felt that she could not trust John. Remus was 7 at the time when his mother said she was leaving for good. John wrought with disapar, divulged in a few tankards of Fire Whiskey, leaving little Remus virtually unsupervised. Remus was playing in the backyard when he heard a howl. Not knowing any better he began to follow the noise, thinking it was a puppy of some sorts. At the edge of the forest that surrounded Remus' childhood home, something was hiding in the bushes. As the exact moment Remus passed it leaped, tackling him to the ground and cursing his young life forever.  
  
By the time John snapped out of it and found Remus it was way to late. His son was barley alive and after taking him to St. Mungo's he learned the horrible truth that had befallen his only son. Remus was now a werewolf and would be for all of his life. At the full moon he would change into a horrible, uncontrollable beast and there was nothing John could do about it.  
  
Remus was now 11 and quite used to the painful changes that he began to go through. During the full moon his father would lock him in a shed and leave him there by himself, not daring to attempt to visit his son. Yesterday Remus had emerged from the shed and had found out that he would be attending Hogwarts, a school of magic. His father was simply overjoyed.  
  
"Remus, this is amazing," he exclaimed as he waved about Remus's acceptance letter, "I always thought you wouldn't be able to go with you being a you- know-what. Dumbledore is a great man, he's assured me that no one will know what you are. Aren't you excited? We're going today to Diagon Alley to get your things."  
  
Remus, who was rather thin for his age and always looking sickly, tried to muster up a smile. His thin shaggy brown hair was falling into his dark eyes and he brushed it off with his hand. Everything about Remus looked frail and unusually thin, something that was acquired due tot he nature of his transformations every full moon. "Oh ya dad, I'm ecstatic!" he quickly turned his back before his father could see the truth in his eyes. Remus was not in fact excited at all, if anything he was scared.  
  
"Go get your cloak, we should be off now." John hurriedly said as he grabbed the container of Floo Powder.  
  
As Remus went to his room he thought his true feelings about going to Hogwarts, 'What if they find out? I mean I'm not going to have any friends, they will all know and...how can anyone understand? At least here I have my father's company.' It would be a lie to say that Remus felt totally loved by his father. His condition had made Remus feel like a wizarding outcast, someone who would never be seen as normal. He was relentless to go to a place that required and taught him how to be a productive part of something that would never accept him; society. His cloak in tote he hurried to the living room. Taking a handful of Floo Powder he stepped into the fireplace and with a slight quiver in his voice he said "Diagon Alley".  
  
Part 2: Family Feud:  
  
The young man had the haughty Black good looks: their traditional olive complexion, dark hair, and overall aristocratic look.. Much to his parents dismay he keeps his dark hair longer and it casually falls into his face creating an unusual relaxed look about him. He has broad shoulders and looks to be sturdy and solid in build. When he smiles it overtakes his face, heading up to his eyes, and a dimple appears on his left cheek. His pale gray eyes that look as if he is always bored unless he is going to create chaos. This young boy was Sirius Black, from an old wizarding family. Today was just like any other day for Sirius. His younger brother Regulus was whining about something and following him around like a lost puppy. Mr. Black had left earlier that morning to the Ministry for a meeting of some sort. Sirius wasn't really sure, he never paid attention when they were talking about things like that. Sirius was in the drawing room on the second floor when he heard his mother yell, "Sirius, Regulus. Get ready to go and hurry down. I want to get there before the street is flooded with mudbloods!"  
  
Regulus jumped when he heard their mother beckon. Sirius on the other hand gave a small, bored sigh. He hated going shopping with his mother and if they hadn't been getting his school supplies he would have protested going. Regulus scurried down the stairs to please his mothers order. That was where they were different. Regulus would do anything to please his parents. He was constantly trying to please everyone and it gave him the impression of not having a personality. Sirius on the other hand was rebellious, doing what his heart desired when it desired it. He trudged down the stairs into the dark entrance hall. Sirius lived in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a small dark house filled with many dark magic objects. The house was a description of the people who lived there, The Blacks had been immersed into the Dark Arts for generations and Sirius had been raised to follow suite. He grabbed his black cloak off of the stand and hurried down some more stairs to the kitchen and the fireplace.  
  
"Nasty boy go with Mistress shopping, Kreacher dislikes Nasty Boy." a small dark house elf scurried past Siius and out into the entrance hall. Kreacher was the Black family house elf and he hated Sirius. Sirius treated him with disgust and he could not stand the arse kissing creature. He took at swing at the house elf as he past but unfortunately missed.  
  
"Sirius stop that! Hurry up Regulus has already gone, it's your turn!" Mrs. Black was standing by the fireplace. She too had the traditional Black looks, however he face had become somewhat wrinkled from the stress of having Sirius as a son. Walking somewhat dismally, the thought of spending the whole day walking from shop to shop was a depressing one and Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. With a flash of green flames he was gone. 


End file.
